


I'll Get the Lights and You Lock The Doors

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Cole is scared, hurt, insomniac. Jay comforts him.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	I'll Get the Lights and You Lock The Doors

“Sit,” Cole pleads, his brown eyes boring into Jay's. 

The latter feels exposed, dissected. The pain in his voice is potent, filling the air with a feeling of heaviness. A feeling of memories, drifting and filling the air, and Jay can't bring himself to break it.

He's thinking about how they met, how they got here, and how it came to this. Standing in Cole's room, watching the afformented man struggle through the pain of memories and dreams past. The pain of having the weight of the world on your shoulders.

Jay knows that feeling all too well.

“Please.”

“Cole, I–” Jay starts, feeling trapped by the other's gaze.

“Please, Jay.”

Jay looks towards his shoes from his stance in front of the bed. The tips of his shoes shine in the lighting of the room, in all their blue converse glory.

Ninjago is finally not in danger. Everyone gets a chance to recover and train up for the next big thing. All the Ninja decided it best to take a break, dealing with their issues, their PTSD.

Kai went with Nya to spend time with their parents. Zane and Pixal are spending time together. Lloyd is studying up on becoming a master and avoiding thinking about Harumi. No one is sure what happens to Wu at any given time.

Cole and Jay have been busy with stuff, unconsciously avoiding each other.

...Until now.

Jay had walked down the hallway tonight, for the lack of sleep that his insomnia brought. He had spotted Cole crying, shaking, and turning. Something in Jay's heart broke for him, something that could relate.

Jay's spent countless nights awake, drifting off only to relive the dangers past. The monsters. The snakes. The elemental masters. Anyone that's ever tried to kill him.

He knows the feeling all too well. The pain, annoyance, frustration, sadness, anger, hurt, trauma, all wrapped into one giant ball of sadness that hangs over you like a cloud. Only, this cloud is a dark black, always raining. Always thundering.

Jay's gaze turns back to Cole, meeting his eyes. He stares into deep brown, studying the other. He's concerned for his well-being.

Cole is sitting on the bed with dark blue bedding, and Jay is saddened by how small the ninja looks in it. How broken. 

His arms are wrapped around himself, and he's sweating up a storm. His blanket rests over his legs, and Jay can see some black pajama pants sticking out. He's not wearing a shirt, and while normally Jay would be amused, he doesn't care right now.

Cole needs him.

“Okay,” Jay replies, taking a seat next to Cole.

He scoots up until he's sitting in the same position as the other. Jay drops his shoes off the side of the bed, pulling in his legs to sit cross-legged. He places a hand on Cole's shoulder blade, offering his support. Letting the other know that he's here.

“We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,” Jay soothes. “You're okay. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you.”

Cole's face crumples at that, and Jay is concerned. Did he say something wrong?

“I know–” Cole's voice comes out in a broken whisper. “I–”

Jay turns, wrapping his arms around Cole's shoulders and pulling him into his chest. He uses a hand to stroke the black ninja's dark hair soothingly. His touch is grounding and he can feel Cole's breathing become calmer.

“It's okay. You're going to be okay.”

Cole relaxes into Jay, and Jay holds him tightly. Cole's always been this rock, this foundation of the team. Even rocks aren't indestructible. Sometimes even they need something to lean on.

Jay is here for him, here for Cole.

“Jay,” Cole murmurs into his chest, quietly. Jay doesn't stop playing with his hair. He holds the tanned ninja, not caring that the other is taller. He's leaned into his chest, so Jay gets to be the taller one for once in his life.

“You don't have to do this.”

“Cole,” Jay calms. “You're always the strong one. You're always carrying the weight of the team. Let me take care of you for once. Okay?”

“...Okay,” Cole replies, relaxing his full weight onto Jay.

Jay is surprised at first, but he wraps his arms into a different position, cradling Cole in his arms. He buries his nose in Cole's hair, smelling the shampoo and soap he uses. He smells nice, like whatever weird plants that are in it that Jay can't name. It's strong, but yet calming.

It smells like Cole.

Jay presses a kiss onto the top of his teammate's head, smiling at him fondly. He knows the other can't see his face, but he can't stop himself.

“Do you know why you're going to be okay?” Jay asks, and Cole murmurs something that he thinks might be a "no".

“Because I'm here. And I won't let anything happen to you.”

Cole smiles into his chest, laying his head into Jay's abdomen and breathing softly. His breathing evens out in a way that Jay thinks he might be asleep.

“ ’Night, Jay,” Cole says sleepily.

“Goodnight, Cole,” Jay replies, knowing the other cannot hear him through his veil of slumber. “Sweet dreams.”

Jay leans up to turn off the light, dropping his sneakers next to the bed. He lays down, pulling the covers over them. The auburn haired man holds the other tighter in his arms and smiles into his hair.

As long as Cole is in his arms, he will be safe.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> i love them okay I'm not sorry babies 🥺✨


End file.
